One Touch One Life One Shot
by AnimeRocks26
Summary: Treating you to another fanfiction that is currently in the works. Rayana goes into the moon wilderness to get some alone time but runs into a certain Prince who has come to capture her heart. PRINCE GASKET X OC


**One Touch One Life One Shot**

**Here is the second one of my one shots I decided to post up this evening. Remember I do not own any of these characters! They all belong to their respectable owners! The only one I own is Rayana **** Enjoy this one shot**

Rayana sighed in frustration as she lay out in the moon's trenches, watching the night sky. It seemed there was dozens of stars in the sky as if they were calling to her. Calling her to do something different with her life.

She could not quite understand it. She knew she was the daughter of the fearsome duo, Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd. She knew she was born with the ability to create snow and ice. She had everything laying at her feet. But yet….

Yet….something was missing…..

Rayana looked over her shoulder and seen her home. It was not full of sunshine or anything but heck it was home. She just wished she could see a sunrise on Earth or even seen plants, trees….life.

She blinked as she heard someone coming. She got up from where she was at and placed her hand on her sword. Ready to strike. It was what her father taught her. There is no room for weakness. Only the strong shall survive.

Frowning deeper, Rayana pulled out her weapon and carefully made her way to the hills where the noise seem to be coming from.

Her breathing hitched as she feared it was something that was to do her harm. But that was impossible. They were on the moon. It could be anyone. Even those dreaded Power Rangers that her father and mother both spoke of.

Rayana snuck around the figure as soon as she seen it. She walked up to it and gasped as the figure swung around and pulled the weapon of her grasp. Her eyes widened as she seen who it was.

"Gasket? Hey do you mind giving me my weapon back?"

Prince Gasket looked at her in shock as he said," Lady Rayana, what are you doing out here so late? The Quadra fighters will see you and kill you!"

Rayana shook her head as she replied," I wanted to get away from my parents for a while. But then you would never understand" as she took her weapon back and nodded her thank you to him.

Prince Gasket said," Why whatever do you mean? I know more about how parents can be than anyone else you know. Try having a father who despises you and just wants you to prove yourself."

Sighing, Rayana said," Try having parents who watch you're every move and do not give you a moment of freedom."

Prince Gasket said," Then how did you escape?" as they sat down together to listen to each other.

Chuckling, Rayana replied,' Think about who raised me."

Prince Gasket knew that she was not really raised by the trio that his father and mother had come to despise. She was raised by her grandfather, the dreaded Master Vile, until she was of age. Then she joined her parents.

Rayana looked up at the sky and said," It's such a lovely night tonight. The stars seem to be calling out."

Prince Gasket whispered," What do you think they are saying?" as he looked up as well.

Rayana said,' They are saying that we are meant for so much more than what life has dealt us with. That…nevermind…" as she shook her head.

"That we were meant to be together…" Prince Gasket finished her sentence.

Blushing, Rayana nodded," Hai. I don't care if you are a machine or not, I want to be with you." As she leaned into the young prince.

Nodding, Prince Gasket replied," Ah yes same here with me. If it means abdicating my throne and nulling my marriage to Princess Archerina, then so be it."

Rayana blushed as she leaned in further as the couple exchanged a kiss. It was a cold kiss because he was a machine but it did not mean anything to her. The kiss meant that something was clicking to them. The couple had that moment. That special spark.

Prince Gasket enjoyed the kiss as well. Who cared if he was married. He only married because he was forced to. He would get out of it. Then him and his moon princess would share the rest of their lives together. Even if it meant thousands and thousands of years.

The couple released from one another as Rayana said," I should get going. I think I hear my mother calling for me." As she stood up.

Prince Gasket sighed and said," Until tomorrow my moon rose." As he waved goodbye to her and promised her than one day, they shall be together. Under one kingdom. Under one moon.


End file.
